Jeff the killer vs the rake
= JEFF THE KILLER VS THE RAKE "Oh i love this feeling" shouted Jeff the killer without bothering how silly he sounded, earlier he had mindlessly got himself drunk and got into a fight with somebody, mind you it wasn't the first time.He was walking down a ginnel to put some empty cans of beer into a bin when he heard a blood curdling scream coming from the nearby forest, suddenly Jeff started thinking, he had not commited a murder for 4 days "Hmmm maybe i should teach this guy how to kill someone without letting them scream" he said to himself " and he can be my human guinea pig" he added. He then pulled out his pocket knife from his pocket and began walking into the woods to where he heard the scream. As he was walking he noticed a trail of blood and decided to follow it " Hahaha the first thing this noob needs to learn is to not leave a trail of blood because its obvious that the police will try to follow it and find him" soon as he was following the trail he noticed a quite large cave.. and the blood led right into it. Cautiously he entered it and just inside the entrance Jeff saw something that sent a shiver down even his spine... in front of him was a human corpse but not an ordinary one, this one was a man but this man had suffered horrendous injures,his throat had been ripped out, there was brain tissue all around his head, he had scratches and bite marks all over his body and his organs were hanging out of his stomach. "eewww who or what the hell would kill somebody like this?" he whispered to himself quietly, starting to show the first signs of fear.As he stood there gobsmacked he heard footsteps coming from deep inside the cave, they didn't sound like human footsteps though,instead they sounded like claws scratching onto the floor,and they were getting closer, Jeff then declared to himself that the person who did this was coming to check the body so he hid behind a berry bush and waited till the person or i dread the word thing came to the entrance so Jeff could pounce on it.The bush Jeff was hiding behind was not so big which ment that if he peeped to see who or what it was they would instantly see him.When whatever it was reached the entrance Jeff heard unnormal screeching and growling sounds and he was starting to think that whatever did this was not human, he then heard sounds of the creatures jaws sinking into the dead mans body then tearing flesh off and devouring it hungrily,Jeff then knew that whatever this thing was it was not human and he got really worried even starting to wish that he never heard the scream in the first place but then Jeff realized there was no wayout other then to face the creature, so he fought back his fear and got ready to pounce on whatever was waiting for him.He got his small pocket knife ready and bent his legs ready to spring out, in his head he counted down "3 2 1 DIE CREATURE" he screamed as he lunged from behind the berry bush he was hiding behind and without looking stabbing the creature that was waiting for him.The creature staggered back and gave a little howl but did not appear to be severely injured,when Jeff looked to see if the creature was injured he was shell shocked, the creature that confronted him was walking on all fours but somehow it looked like it could walk on two of its legs.It looked like a skeleton as it was quiet thin and it had razzer sharp claws that were about 12 centimeter long and by the size it was on all fours, it would be about 6ft tall if it stood up, it had very pale skin and its face was blank with no nose and its mouth was just about visible."What the hell is it?" Jeff thought but before he could move the creature recovered and slashed him across his stomach with its long sharp claws "I AM THE RAKE" the creature whispered just loud enough for Jeff to hear, then Jeff yelled out before stumbling to the floor in pain .Jeff then realized whatever this creature was, it was dangerous,blood oozing down his stomach.Jeff then got back up looked at his bleeding stomach and suddenly he found himself raging mad, he ran up to the Rake and started slashing it with his small pocket knife,the Rake fought back though pushing Jeff away and leaping towards him only for Jeff to kick it to the ground "DIE! DIE! DIE!" he shouted , stamping on the Rakes head and he noticed that the Rake was injured as it had a medium sized cut along its torso.The Rake then grabbed hold of Jeffs leg when he went to kick it and slammed him onto the floor "WOAH" Jeff mumbled as the Rake sank his dull small teeth into Jeffs leg, it then went to slash Jeffs neck but he blocked its pale skinny hand and stabbed the pocket knife into the Rakes hand and quickly took it back out.The Rake screeched in rage and then got Jeff by the leg and threw him into the hard rock solid wall of the cave... but it wasn't done, it then picked up Jeff and thumped him back onto the floor and then leaped on to the top of his stomach and jumped up and down,winding Jeff and making him cough up blood"*COUGH* COUGH*" he was choking and then the Rake inflicted the killer blow by ripping Jeffs neck open and eating his Trachea.The Rake then confirmed its victory by ripping Jeffs head off and storing it in his cave, ever since the police have never been able to find Jeff the killer and have presumed him dead-and that was confirmed 5 weeks later when a passer by came across Jeffs headless corpse and rang the police,when the prime-minister saw Jeffs body instead of trying to capture his murderer these are the exact words he said "god bless whoever did this" and them words were broadcasted worldwide and the story dominated the headlines for weeks on end and everyone agreed to leave the case of Jeffs death. THE MASS MURDERER IS MURDERED was on the front cover of all the news papers but then a new fact came Jeffs injuries were the same as 39 other people and they were all horrific, throats ripped out, cuts all over there body ect so people started wandering what could have done such things, who or what could have ripped Jeff the killers head off... and from then on thats what everyone wanted to know. THE END